The Ludicrous Garmentation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Part of the 'fluff crawlspace' movement on tumblr. Sheldon tries a new look, much to Amy's confusement!


Amy began the long climb towards her boyfriend's apartment. She did not mind having to take the stairs, she did it every day, but the elevator situation seemed to be going on for a long time. Her thoughts turned to Bernadette and the trouble she would be having in several months as her baby bump made it far more difficult to ascend the stairs.

Amy was dressed in her regular date-night attire. A loose floral dress that perfectly hugged her curves, and a colourful cardigan on top. She always enjoyed date night. It always seemed like a special occasion. Despite Sheldon's original aversion, he now appeared to actually enjoy their romantic evenings together. He also dressed up and often took her out to dinner, making Amy feel very important.

Although, as Amy knocked on Sheldon's door after smoothing down her dress, she was met with a character she hardly recognised to be her boyfriend.

Sheldon stood in the doorway wearing his usual date night shirt however the top few buttons were undone, revealing a thin splatter of chest hair. On top was a baggy black hoodie that was far too big for him. On his head was a cap turned backwards; his wispy dark hair peeked through the gap in the front. A pair of black sunglasses obscured his eyes and as Amy's gaze dropped down, she noticed he was wearing jeans. She did not even know that Sheldon owned a pair of jeans.

Amy was so taken aback that she simply stared back in silence with her jaw slack.

Sheldon stepped back and help up an arm to motion her inside. Amy did so and Sheldon gently closed the door behind her.

"Amy, please do come in"

Amy was unsure as to whether to mention his new attire or not. Sheldon appeared to be acting as if everything was normal. He moved over to the kitchen where the boiling kettle was whistling. He retrieved two mugs and set them down.

"Can I interest you in a cup of tea before dinner?" he asked her.

Amy followed over and stood opposite him on the island.

Ignoring his question, she asked, "Sheldon… can I get an explanation?"

Sheldon cocked an eyebrow behind his sunglasses and looked up at his girlfriend as if in confusion.

"Do you not remember? It's date night" he tried to clarify, completely misunderstanding the motives of Amy's question, "Tea?" he asked again whilst pouring his own mug.

Amy nodded for him to continue with her drink.

"I meant an explanation about your clothes" she explained.

Sheldon handed her a yellow mug of tea whilst he sipped on the blue mug. She could see the hint of a smile encroaching onto his lips.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his smile broadening.

Amy did not know if she had the heart to tell him he looked absurd. Sheldon seemed so proud and happy with himself but she could not work out why. This was nothing like his normal style and she did not know if she liked it. It was different and rather ridiculous.

"You're wearing sunglasses indoors" Amy retorted with a completely straight face.

Sheldon sighed and rolled his eyes before removing the glasses. He thought she would like them.

Amy did have to admit that the 'bad boy' character that went with the glasses had been a great turn-on but she thought it best not to tell Sheldon. Perhaps he would be encouraged to put them back on.

"Where would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Sheldon asked with another sip of his tea, attempting to change the subject.

Amy paused for a second, eyeing her boyfriend yet again, "We're going out? And you're wearing that?" she asked apprehensively.

Sheldon looked disheartened. Amy felt sorry for criticising his new look but she could not understand why he was wearing it. So far, there had been no explanation.

"I did everything the website said to do" Sheldon dropped his gaze down, avoiding eye contact with Amy. He had hoped his plan would have worked but sadly Amy did not appear to be impressed.

"What website?" Amy asked, stepping closer towards Sheldon. Her eyebrows were knitted in perplexity.

He sighed. Telling the truth would probably be the least embarrassing explanation. Glancing up at Amy, Sheldon summoned the courage to tell her with a deep breath.

"Penny was yelling at Leonard yesterday because he was trying to wear his Wookie hoodie to the movies. He asked what the big deal was and Penny said that he needs to dress better when they're going out"

Amy bit her lip to hold in laughter. She could see where this story was going. Taking another sip of tea, Amy pulled herself up to sit on a chair and get more comfortable for the rest of the story.

"Whilst Leonard went to change, I asked Penny whether it was important that boyfriends look 'cool' for their girlfriends. She said that Leonard's dorky clothes were the reason she didn't take him to nice places"

Sheldon rolled his eyes at Penny's cheekiness and continued. His voice was becoming quieter and quieter as he slowly revealed his tale, as if greatly embarrassed by the outcome. Amy could understand why. She was having trouble containing her amusement.

"I started worrying that I wasn't living up to social expectations in my usual attire so I googled how to look cool. This is what the website suggested" Sheldon held up his arms pathetically and looked down at his body.

Amy could not help herself. She burst into laughter, slid off her chair and moved closer to Sheldon who simply frowned. He was unimpressed by Amy's joy in his pain.

"Sheldon! You don't have to try and change yourself for me. I like the way you dress" she giggled through her words.

Moving even closer, she stood on her toes to reach up to his shoulders. Carefully Amy slid the hefty hoodie down from his body and folded it neatly onto the kitchen island.

"You do?" Sheldon asked curiously. He had been worried that Amy shared Penny's aversion to space-themed clothing.

"Yes!" Amy made a very small jump to flick the cap off Sheldon's head. It spiralled down and he caught it, placing it on top of the hoodie.

Sheldon's unique sense of style may not be the prime reason for her love for him but it was part of Sheldon's essence. Particular t-shirts brought back particular memories for her. Plus, there was nothing more exciting than slowly removing the brightly coloured layers when they were fooling around.

"So if I was to wear a wookie hoodie to the movies, you wouldn't complain?" Sheldon tested her through squinted eyes.

Amy smiled, "I would only make you cuddlier" she pressed her body against his.

Sheldon scoffed but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in a tight embrace. He rested his cheek against her head and drew in her sweet scent.

"Why don't I get changed and then we can head out to dinner?" he suggested.

Amy quickly drew back from the hug, keeping her hands resting on his waist, "I thought you were wearing that?" she challenged him with a wink.

Sheldon pursed his lips and tilted his chin up slightly, "Fine"

By now he was only wearing the jeans and shirt. Sheldon convinced himself that it was not that different from his normal date night attire. There was just a bit more chest hair showing than he was used to.

Amy watched as her boyfriend made his way towards the door, grasped his keys and opened the door for her. The jeans hugged his behind perfectly.

Smiling sneakily as she walked passed. Quickly darting out, she placed a small tap on Sheldon's posterior with a wink in his direction to tease him.

Rolling his eyes, Sheldon followed her out with a cheeky smile.


End file.
